Mi pasaje del miedo
by HarleyQuinnx
Summary: – Te deseo. – susurró lascivamente Cuatro sobre mi oído. Dí un súbito respingón. Una llama abrasadora se encendió en mi interior, más intensa que el calor que los besos y caricias que Tobías me estaba provocando hace unos minutos. Yo también lo deseo. Y me excita enormemente que él me desee a mi.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la autora:_

_Hola a todos! En especial a ti que estas leyendo estas palabras en tiempo presente. Te cuento que este es el primer Fanfiction que he escrito y que me he animado a publicas, así que aprecio cualquier critica que me ayude a mejorar. Desde el tipo "cuidado con las tildes" o "creo que tus personajes son muy planos" hasta "mejor dedícate a leer en vez de escribir". Cualquier critica será bienvenida._

_Te cuento que el fic ya esta listo, por lo que iré subiendo los capítulos muy seguido. Así que si te gusta el capitulo (y espero que así sea) te espero en unos minutos más en el siguiente. (Si, subiere los dos primero el mismo día para darle más continuidad a la historia)._

_Y ahora te dejo con "**Mi pasaje del miedo**"_

**Capitulo 1**

Recobré la conciencia agitada. Siempre era lo mismo, aún cuando supiera como enfrentar mis temores en el pasaje del miedo, estos conseguían alterarme. Sobre todos los últimos. Cuatro tenía razón. Los últimos siempre son los peores.

Supiere con los ojos cerrados, tratando de estabilizar mi respiración.

Cuatro se acercó a mi silenciosamente poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

– Me parece que estas mejorando Tris. Al menos ahora enfrentas tus miedos como una osada. – me alentó Tobía a su manera socarrona.

Últimamente Cuatro había estado ayudándome a enfrentar mis pasaje del miedo de la forma que lo haría un Osado, con el fin de que pudiera mantener oculta mi divergencia.

– Gracias. – susurre levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos y oscuros como el mar. Esos ojos que me apresan cada vez que los miraba, como un imán atrayente y poderoso. Sin embargo, no era yo quien se acercaba a ellos. Era el rostro de Tobías el que se aproximaba lenta y cuidadosamente al mío, podía sentir su calido aliento sobre mis labios y mi corazón saltando desbocadamente, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho.

Quería que sus labios se posaran ya sobre los míos. Los aprisionaran y lo devoraran. Necesitaba ya ese contacto. La expectación me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Decidí tomar el control cuando estaba rozando mis boca. Me lance fervientemente a sus labios. Él correspondió mis beso al instante con la misma intensidad. Sus labios sabían delicioso, como una cítrica y jugosa naranja madura de los campos de Cordialidad. Degusté ese increíble sabor que empapaba mi boca. Lamiéndolo y succionándolo.

Al momento comencé a sentir como la sangre invadía mis mejillas y por mi espalda subía un calor abrazador, que amenazaba con expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

Me alejé unos centímetros de la boca de Tobías intentando alcanzar con urgencia un poco de aire que refrescara mi interior. Lo miré a los ojos cauta, tratando de pedirle perdón por haber roto nuestro maravilloso contacto. Sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada, y me estremecí. Me costó reconocerlos, se habían oscurecido, tanto que me parecieron casi negros. Y al momento, reprimí un grito de sorpresa cuando sus ojos chispearon. Vi en ellos un destello de luminosidad, algo amenazante y a la vez excitante. Como un animal salvaje. Un león que mira a su presa justo antes de lanzarse sobre ella. Y de esta misma forma se lanzó sobre mis labios con ferocidad animal.

El beso fue duro e intenso, como ninguno que nos hayamos dado antes. Se parecía el Cuatro de los entrenamientos, luchando contra mis labios, su lengua contra mi lengua, y él esta ganando, él tenia el control. Mi boca lo seguía en cada movimiento que hacía, sin poder tomar la iniciativa. Sin tampoco quererla. Este estado salvaje le quedaba tan natural, que no podía evitar disfrutar de su dominio.

Un instante después sentí la pared de sala del pasaje del miedo fría tras mi espalda. No se como llegue ahí. Solo supe que me encontraba acorralada entre dicha pared y el fornido cuerpo de mi novio que no le da respiro a mi boca.

Mis labios comenzaron a arder, los sentí hinchados, pero aún así no quise parar. Era gratificante, de una forma que no conocía. El calor abrazador que había sentido hace un rato volvió intensificado, da tal forma que no pude evitar que un leve gemido se escurriera por mis labios, resonando en la boca de Tobías.

Rápidamente alce asustada la vista hacia él. ¿En que momento las cosas se habían puesto tan calurosas? Se suponía que esto no debería estar pasando. Tobías conoce mi miedo al contacto intimo. Sin embargo no parece importarle. Y la verdad es que a mi tampoco. Él me devolvió esa mirada destellante de excitación por un segundo antes de lanzarse nuevamente a mi boca.

Sus manos antes quietas sobre mi cintura comenzaron a juguetear con el borde de mi polera, arremangándola, acariciando el trozo de piel desnuda que iba dejando al descubierto. Al mismo tiempo su boca dejaba la mía y se concentraba en trazar un camino de besos nada inocentes que iban desde mis labios, pasando por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, hasta mi clavícula. Dándole especial atención a mi tatuaje de cuervos.

Escuché su respiración, era igual de entre cortada que la mía. Sus manos ardían sobre mi espalda y mi cintura desnuda, y en el momento en que Tobías me propició un suave mordisco bajo la mandíbula, no pude evitar gemir otra vez.

Tobías aproximó todo su cuerpo al mío, dejando ningún centímetro libre entre nosotros. Al momento sentí su potente excitación sobre mi bajo vientre. Me tensé. Sabia que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos, pero no estaba segura de que hacer ahora. Una ola de miedo me inundo y me sentí petrificada, incapaz de mover un músculo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo estimado lector del tiempo presente. Aquí te dejo el segundo capitulo de Mi pasaje del miedo. Ya sabes, espero que te guste y disfrutes la lectura._

_Nos leemos próximamente!_

Capitulo 2

– Te deseo. – susurró lascivamente Cuatro sobre mi oído.

Dí un súbito respingón. Una llama abrasadora se encendió en mi interior, más intensa que el calor que los besos y caricias que Tobías me estaban provocando hace unos minutos.

Yo también lo deseo.

Y me excita enormemente que él me desee a mi.

Perdí el control, mis manos comenzaron a rozar inexpertamente la piel caliente de su espalda bajo la polera. ¡Que estorbo de prenda! no solo quería tocarlo… quiero ver. La levanté lo que pude con mis temblorosas y nerviosas manos y quede maravillar por sus definidos abdominales. Me atreví a rozarlos. Los toqué. Los acaricié.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché un gruñido proveniente de la boca de Tobías. Me encontré con su cabeza levente dirigida hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de mis manos sobre sus cuerpo caliente. Su cara de satisfacción me impulsó a seguir.

Lo besé, besé sus abdominales, el costado de su cuerpo, y seguí subiendo por sus pectorales. Todo su cuerpo marcado por músculos, fibroso, bajo mis manos.

Tobías me apartó súbitamente y se quitó la polera por sobre la cabeza en un acto felino. Y con la misma rapidez volvió a abalanzarse sobre mis labios. Le devolví cada beso con la misma intensidad, mientras mis manos, cada vez más seguras, inspeccionaban su torso desnudo.

Sus manos tiraban de mi polera y yo levanté los brazos para hacerle más fácil la tarea de despojarme de ella. Y me observó, sólo una fracción de segundo con el rostro sumergido en pasión antes de completar su tarea.

Sus manos viajaron rápidamente a mis muslos, me tomó y alzó. Me encontraba apoyada contra la pared con las piernas en el aire, pero él las dirigió alrededor de sus caderas para luego volver a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Gemí.

Esta vez sentí su excitación directamente en mi intimidad… y me sentí humedecer.

Tobías comenzó a ejercer más presión sobre mi pubis al tiempo que realizaba rítmicos movimientos circulares.

Cerré los ojos y volví a gemir.

Podía sentir todo más intensamente con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí pequeñas descargas eléctricas que nacían en mi intimidad y se esparcían por el resto de mi cuerpo. Las disfruté y me llené de placer.

¿Como pude temerle a algo tan delicioso?

Una de las manos de Tobías abandonó mi trasero y se dirigió a mi cintura. A estas alturas ya no lograba reconocer que piel estaba más caliente, si la suya o la mía. Su mano caminaba por mi espalda, dirigiéndose hacia el broche mi sujetador, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta escuche el _"click"_ que indicaba que mi prenda había sido soltada. Me tensé por un instante, pero me relajé cuando sentí que su mano continuaba su recorrido, rozando deliciosamente mi piel. Pasando desde mi espalda a la parte baja de mis pechos. Su suave toque me hacia estremecer.

Intente ahogar un gemido.

Mi sujetador abandonó mi cuerpo y yació en algún lugar del piso. Me sonrojé. Era la primera vez que alguien me veía así. Y aunque yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, amenazada por el regreso de todas mis inseguridades, Tobías me miró con adoración y lujuria. No dijo nada, solo sonrió con malicia al momento de acercar sus fervientes labios a mi pecho derecho.

Gemí de nuevo.

Esta vez más fuerte.

Tobías atendió mi pecho derecho con succiones, mordiscos y caricias con su intrépida lengua, mientras que mi otro pecho era acariciado por su mano libre, la cual lo pellizcaba y amasaba. Yo no podía dejar de gemir entrecortadamente cerca de su oído. Enterré mis uñas en su fornida y ancha espalda cuando sus dientes aprisionaron feroces mi pezón.

Despegó su boca de mi pecho y la posicionó sobre mis labios, dándome violentos besos. Deshizo el nudo de mis piernas y me dejó nuevamente en el piso, mientras su boca recorría mi cuerpo hacia abajo, al tiempo que él se agachaba. Desabrochó mis pantalones y los tiró hacia abajo con vehemencia. Besó mi abdomen y mis caderas haciéndome temblar de placer. Yo recorrí su espalda, su cuello y tiré juguetonamente de su pelo, mientras disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de sus deliciosas atenciones.

Abrí mis ojos cuando no sentí sus ardientes besos sobre mi piel. Él me observaba desde abajo con sus ojos chispeantes y obscuros, inundados en excitación. Tomó mi mano y suavemente tiró de mi para que me agachase junto a él. Lo hice, y antes de que pudiese llegar de todo al suelo, él me recostó sobre el frío piso de cemento entre nuestras ropas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola estimado lector del tiempo presente! Aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo de "Mi pasaje del miedo", espero que lo disfrutes tanto como Tris._

_Cariños!_

Capitulo 3

En un ágil movimiento, Tobías desabrochó su propio pantalón, liberándose de el y de la presión que sus boxers ejercían sobre su miembro. Él estaba hincado frente a mi, permitiéndome disfrutar de su maravillosa figura. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, tratando de grabar cada parte de él. Cuando bajé, no puedo evitar detenerme en su imponente miembro, erecto para mi.

Jadie.

Me sentí ardiendo. El deseo me consumía. Ya no quería esperar. ¡Quiero que Tobías me haga suya ya!

Extendí mi mano para alcanzarlo y lo arrojé sobre mi. Lo besé con pasión, con vehemencia y deseo desbordante. Él respondía de la misma forma mientras su manos de dirigían lenta y tortuosamente hacia la única prenda que nos separaba. Mis bragas.

Sentí sus dedos sobre el delgado pedazo de tela, justo sobre mi clítoris.

Grité. Ya no podía solo gemir débilmente. No cuando el estaba moviendo sus dedos así y me inundaba de placer. Las descargas eléctricas se volvieron más fuerte y mis músculos comenzaron a tensarse. Y de repente, todo paro. Tobías dejó de masajearme y yo lo miré confusa y enfadada. Él me devolvió una intensa sonrisa llena de deseo. Y mientras sus ojos me miran desbordantes de lujuria, concluyó el trabajo que había empezado, me despojó de las bragas. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda. Completamente desnuda al frente de él. A merced de él.

Su mirada deseosa se intensificó y las chispas de sus ojos se volvieron llamas.

Se lanzó a mi boca, besándome febrilmente mientras sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Cuando llego por segunda vez a mi intimidad, húmeda por la excitación, tanteo mis pliegues e introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

Gemí.

Tobías se alejó un poco de mi rostro para verme gemir, se que le excita verme así. A mi también me excita esta situación. Me excita su cara llena de deseo y el delicioso juego de sus dedos, los cuales entran y salen rítmicamente de mi humedad.

Las descargas eléctricas volvieron a aparecer y el placer se expandió por mi cuerpo. Pero se que no durara, lo veo en sus ojos. Y al momento retiró sus dedos de mi.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas mientras acariciaba mis mejillas coloradas. Sus manos estaban húmedas, húmedas por mi. Me sonroje aún más. Lo miré expectante. Él tensó su rostro. Esta asustado. ¿Y yo? No he sentido miedo ahora. Ahora, cuando más miedo debería sentir, este desaparece. Mi cuerpo esta relajado y preparado para lo que viene. Yo estoy preparada para lo que viene. Estoy deseosa.

Lo mire y le sonreí tiernamente. Él se relajo. Sabe que no le tengo miedo.

Lo siento adentrarse en mi. Su imponente miembro me penetra lentamente, facilitando que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a su intromisión. Se mueve suave y gradualmente, siguiendo un vaivén constante.

Al principio se siente extraño, me siento llena, como empachada. Aún así, es una sensación calida. Pero al cabo de un instante comienzo a unirme al baile de las estocadas, moviendo mi cadera al ritmo que mi novio mete y saca su miembro de mi cavidad. Cada vez que lo siento completamente dentro, mi cuerpo se llena de calor.

Ya no es extraño sentirlo, lo necesito. Y lo necesito más adentro y más fuerte. Más intenso.

Abro mis ojos y busco los suyos. Lo miro suplicante.

– Quiero más Tobías. Deseo más. Dame más – le rogué entre gemidos.

Él se limitó a besarme con intensidad. Lo escuche gruñir al tiempo en el que incrementó la velocidad e intensidad de sus penetraciones. Yo lo acompañé moviendo mis caderas y gritando su nombre.

Las sentí de nuevo, las descargas eléctricas vienen a mi. Nacen en mi sexo, en el mismo sitio de unión en el que mi humedad y el miembro de Tobías se unen en su punto máximo. Las ondas de energía se disipan por mi cuerpo, volviéndose más intensas a cada estocada. Mis sentidos se nublan. Ya no puedo ver, ni oír, solo puedo sentir el cuerpo de Tobías y el mío volviéndose uno. Mis músculos se contraen y súbitamente siento intensos espasmos de increíble placer provenientes de mi pubis. Y grito. Un grito excitante, proveniente de lo más recóndito de mi interior.

Abrí los ojos, no podía entornar bien los ojos. Mi visión era borrosa. Sigo extasiada de placer.

Tobías agarró con fuerza mis caderas y incrementó aún más la velocidad de las penetraciones que me propiciaba. Yo seguía gimiendo y el continuaba gruñendo más fuerte. Y sin previo aviso, salio de mi embarrando mi vientre de un liquido caliente y viscoso de color blanquecino.

Que visión más excitante. Tobías frente a mi, cubierto de sudor, con la respiración agitada y aún gimiendo por su propio orgasmo.

Sonreí y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos totalmente gratificada.

En seguida abrí los ojos al no sentir el cuerpo de Tobías junto al mío. Me encontraba en la sala de simulación, reclinada en la silla, con cables colgando de mi cabeza y un Tobías, vestido, mirándome estupefacto, con las mejillas rojas y ardientes.

¡Oh no! ¡Todo había sido una maldita simulación! ¡Y Tobías había visto todo!


End file.
